


Take care, Marissa

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: McCarey [36]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Brandi and Greg's oldest daughter wakes up one night and complains about being sick. Would she be feeling better over the weekend or not? Feel free to read and review and enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came on its own, so it's writing itself. Hope you enjoy a new McCarey story. Thought I'd do a story for Brandi for a change. I'm hoping she will come back and share more stories with us in near future.

Brandi sighed. She tried her best not to be bored like her older cousin by thirteen years, Wendy. She does indeed get bored a lot more than Brandi herself. She was watching TV with her husband, Greg. Their daughters, Marissa and Allison were in bed. It’s the weekend, so Allison and Marissa didn’t have to go to school. It was only nine – thirty when Marissa came down. She and Greg were watching the news.

Brandi saw their oldest daughter come downstairs.

“Mom?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“I don’t feel good.”

Brandi could tell by Marissa’s voice that she indeed was starting to.

“You sound like you’re just starting to catch a cold, Marissa. I’ll get up and see if I can find something that could help you.”

“Thank you, Mom. I think I’ll go to bed again.”

“That’s a good idea. Bed is where you belong. I shall come up in a few minutes.”

“I can do that, Brandi. I’m getting up to use the restroom anyway.”

“Okay, honey. Marissa, Daddy will take care of you.”

“Okay. Good – night.”

“Night, Marissa. I will check on your later when I go to bed.”

Marissa headed back to her bedroom with Greg right behind her.

“Let’s try some pills to keep the coughing away tonight,” Greg told her.

“Okay, Daddy.”

That’s when Marissa sneezed.

“Bless you, sweetheart. Hope you feel better in the morning,” Brandi told her daughter.

“Me too.”

Then it was commercial time. Brandi immediately got up to pour herself a glass of water. She heard Marissa continuing to sneeze. It was nonstop, too. She hoped that Marissa wouldn’t wake Allison up with all the sneezing tonight. Both of her daughters are sound sleepers, except when they’re sick, and Brandi understood that. She heard her phone go off, telling her that she had a new message. She wasn’t expecting any, either.

When Brandi returned to the couch, the local news returned. Greg wasn’t missing anything, but Brandi knew for sure that Greg would ask that question like he always does. Marissa continued to sneeze. Greg was trying his best to help Marissa feel better. He did give Marissa a box of Kleenex to keep on her dresser drawer for the night. Allison and Marissa hardly ever get sick, but it’s winter now, it made a lot of sense to Brandi.

Brandi finally looked at the message that recently came in. It was from one of her friends, whose name happens to be Renee Griswold. Here’s what Renee’s message said:

‘Hi, Brandi. I hope that you’re doing well. What have you been doing?’

Brandi was about to reply when Greg returned to his spot on the couch.

“How did it go with Marissa?”

“I put a box of Kleenex on her dresser drawer in case she needs it later. She doesn’t sound very hot.”

“She and Allison hardly ever have this happen.”

“I know. I thought I heard a text message coming in.”

“You did.”

“Who was it? Wendy?”

She shook her head and answered, “No. It’s actually Renee.”

“I was just thinking about her and Travis the other day or two.”

“So was I for a bit, but I mostly thought about Wendy.”

Greg knows Wendy also, and he does like his wife’s cousin. Even Wendy seemed to agree on that Brandi was a good cousin. They happen to have the last name of McCarey. When Brandi married Greg, she decided to keep the last name McCarey instead of taking Greg’s. Instead, he changed his name, even though he didn’t have to, but was interested in being a McCarey because of his wife.

Travis happens to be Renee’s husband. They have a child of their own whose name happened to be Alexandria. She happens to be an only child.

“What did Renee and Travis been doing?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t answered her yet.”

“I thought you did.”

“No, but I am going to right now.”

Brandi replied to her friend’s message. Here’s what she replied to:

‘We’re doing well, thank you for asking. Greg and I are just watching the news.’

‘Anything going on?”

‘Nothing really. How are you and Travis? Greg was asking about both of you.’

‘That was nice of him. He’s welcome to talk with Travis anytime. We’ve already heard from Traci and Joseph.’

‘How long ago was that?’

‘Just this afternoon. How’s Wendy doing?’

‘I don’t know. We haven’t been talking much lately. You can message Wendy and ask her yourself.’

‘I guess I’ll have to do that, then. I only wanted to drop in and say hello.’

‘I’m glad that you did. We should talk more.’

Renee seemed to agree.

‘How are Allison and Marissa?’

‘They’re doing fine. Marissa’s sick tonight.’

‘So sorry to hear that, Brandi. Tell her I hope she feels better soon.’

‘I’ll be sure to pass it on.’

‘I’ll send Wendy a message and see how Wendy is doing for myself.’

‘Okay. Do you want me to see if we can talk can with her?’

‘Sure.’

‘All right. Talk to you again soon.’

‘Talk soon.’

‘Same with you.’

‘Thank you.’

Now seemed like a perfect time to go to be, so that’s exactly what Brandi did.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day arrived. Marissa was getting worse, so Brandi kept Marissa home from school, so Allison went.

“Allison, we’ll see you later when you get home,” Brandi told her younger daughter.

“Okay, Mommy. Will you pick me up from school today?” Allison asked.

“Either your father or I will do it. Greg, would you take Allison to school?” asked Brandi.

“Of course I’d be happy to take you, Allison.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Brandi, I wouldn’t mind picking her up either. You can stay here with Marissa.”

“Thank you, Greg. I’ll just stay here with Marissa until you and Allison return. I sure hope Marissa feels better to go back tomorrow.”

“So do I, but I hope she gets a lot of rest.”

“I’m sure she will. Tell Marissa I hope she feels better,” Greg told her as he kissed his wife.

“I’ll be sure to do that unless you want to tell her that yourself.”

“Allison, are you ready to go to school?” Greg asked.

“Yes, Daddy. Bye, Mommy,” Allison said as she and Brandi hugged and kissed one another.

“You go have a good day, okay?” Brandi asked as they heard Marissa cough.

She indeed was worse than last night. It was a good idea to keep her in bed today.

“I’ll go call the school right now, Greg. Are you planning to come home for lunch?”

Greg sometimes eats lunch at home. Yes, he takes a water bottle with him every day, which is a good thing.

Today Greg was wearing a light orange suit with a white tie to go with it. He also had black pants on, but he was wearing a belt like he normally does. Last month he bought a size ten pair of shoes, but they were black and white. He looked like he was ready for a haircut.

He’d recently bought a pair of glasses because of a doctor’s appointment. Eye doctor told him that he was ready for a pair.

Greg is still getting used to both glasses and shoes. His mother was near – sighted, but the eye doctor told him he was getting to far – sighted. No wonder he’d been having a hard time seeing things. He feels better now.

“You look good with those glasses, Greg. You’d better leave now so Allison wouldn’t be late.”

“I’m sure the employees will notice that Greg McCarey has glasses for the rest of his life.”

“Of course they’ll see for themselves. Have a good day, you two.”

“Will do,” both daughter and father said in unison as they grabbed their things.

Greg works in real estate. He works hard too. He doesn’t sell the houses. He mostly answers the phone, send off faxes, etc. The other realtors sell houses. He likes his front desk job.

Once they headed for the garage, Brandi immediately made that call to Marissa’s school. Marissa is in sixth grade while Allison is in fourth grade.

Those girls are growing up too fast, Brandi told herself. Of course Greg agrees to that as well. People who know them agree.

After she made that call to the middle school, she headed upstairs to see if she could give her daughter something to eat and drink.

Before she headed up to the bedroom, the doorbell rang. That’s when Marissa coughed for a third time.

So Brandi answered her neighbor’s ring.

It was a younger woman. Her name started with the letter r. Brandi saw that she was new in the neighborhood. All she and Greg heard her name started with r, but had forgotten the lady’s name.

“If this the McCarey residence?”

“Yes, it is. My name is Brandi.”

This woman was about seven or five years younger than she was. Brandi is only forty – one years of age. She didn’t care.

She saw this woman had dark red hair, a nylon shirt, stood about five feet and ten inches. She was taller than she and Greg are. She didn’t get a close look on what the woman was wearing. No, she didn’t have glasses.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Brandi asked.

“Actually, there is. Would you mind if I use your washing machine?”

Brandi thought that sounded like a strange question, but she let her in anyway.

“Of course you can use it. Don’t you have one?”

The woman shook her head and answered, “No, I don’t. I’m going shopping for it tomorrow. I was told that it doesn’t work anymore.”

“That’s too bad. I have a sick daughter to take care of today.”

“Sorry to hear that. I’ll be back and get what I need, Mrs. McCarey.”

“All right. I’m not going anywhere at the moment.”

Brandi thought of one thing to ask this woman.

“Mind if I ask you something?”

“Yes, you may,” was her answer.

“What is your name?”

“It’s Rachel.”

“My husband and I heard it was the letter r.”

“Yes,” Rachel said.

Then Rachel asked, “Did I actually ask this was the McCarey residence?”

Brandi nodded.

“You did.”

“Are you related to Jay Wonder?”

Brandi nodded.

“That’s awesome! I’ve seen him a few times but never had the chance to meet him. I will return with my laundry.”

“Okay. You can let yourself in. I’m going to check on my daughter.”

Brandi watched as Rachel walked across the street. When she made it safely, Brandi closed the door and went upstairs.

She then walked into Marissa’s bedroom. She was still coughing. She was also blowing her nose.

“How are you feeling?” Brandi asked.

“My throat hurts.”

Brandi saw that her daughter sounded like it too, and she didn’t blame her.

“We have a new neighbor, Marissa. She’s coming back to use our washing machine.”

Marissa didn’t care one way or the other.

“Would you like me to make you a poached egg?”

Marissa nodded.

“Yes, please.”

“I’ll add juice to go with it. Should make you feel better.”

Before she left, Marissa asked a question.

“Can you help me get to the bathroom? I feel like I can’t walk on my own.”

“Of course I can do that. Then you come back here.”

“Okay.”

Brandi pulled the sheets apart so Marissa could get out of bed.

When they reached the bathroom, Brandi had the door open for her.

Then Marissa walked in and shut the door. Brandi saw for herself that Marissa couldn’t walk on her own very much today. No wonder she needed Brandi’s help.

Then she headed back downstairs and then got out a glass, pulled out orange juice, poured some, and then began to make the poached egg.

Marissa didn’t yell for Brandi to get back upstairs to help her get back to bed.

After about thirty minutes later, Rachel returned with her bag full of laundry.

Brandi sure looked busy today, Rachel told herself, but not out loud. Brandi didn’t need to hear it.

She smelled eggs from the kitchen, but didn’t bother walking there.

She didn’t take very long to use the washing machine. Rachel didn’t plan on using the entire bag she bought with her.

Rachel was long gone a few hours before Greg came for lunch. Brandi sure didn’t care on how long tat neighbor stayed with the washing machine.

Greg showed up about eleven – forty – five.

“Hi, Brandi.”

Greg didn’t bother open and shutting the front door loud because of Marissa being sick and was asleep.

“Hi, honey. How was your morning at the office?”

“It was okay. Not crowded. How’s Marissa feeling?” he asked.

“Weak. I’m sure she’ll feel better in the next couple days,” she answered.

“I sure hope so too.”

Good thing Allison is in school. That’s a good way to stay away from her sister. She doesn’t want to get a cold either. It could happen in school too.

“Is there anything you need to do?”

“Like what, Greg? I don’t have any reason to go into town. Are you staying here the rest of the day?”

“I don’t think so. I’ll be leaving in about twenty minutes or so.”

“Sounds good. By the way, I met our new neighbor.”

“The one from across the street?”

Brandi nodded and answered, “Yes.”

“How did you meet her?”

“She came over asking to borrow the washing machine. Her name is Rachel.”

“I’d like to meet her someday.”

“Maybe you will have that chance.”

He agreed.

He stayed for a few more minutes like he said. He went to see how Marissa was doing. Brandi watched him climb up the stairs.

“What a great husband he is.”

She knew their daughter was asleep, so she didn’t hear any talking. He then returned to join her.

“She’s asleep.”

“Of course she is. You can see her when you come back with Allison.”

“I’m out of here, so I’ll see you at dinner tonight.”

They hugged and kissed and then he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Gregory thought it was a good idea to have lunch at home. He wanted to have lunch at home today because he could check on Marissa. Maybe she feels a little better than she did when it first happened. He got out of his office, car keys in his pocket. He might stay with Brandi and Marissa for an hour and then head back to the office. His job is a manager at the bank, which is Wells Fargo.

Gregory pushed his glasses up when he reached the car. The clock in the car told him it was only eleven – thirty, so it would give him an hour to be with his family. He doesn’t eat at home all of the time, though. Maybe he will have some leftover turkey or meatloaf. 

Meatloaf is one of his favorites. He’ll see what Brandi has to say about leftovers for lunch.

When he drove up into the driveway, Brandi was in the kitchen. She saw Gregory’s car pull up. She wasn’t expecting him for lunch today. Brandi guessed that her husband wanted to come here on his lunch break because of Marissa. He didn’t bother to lock his car since it was home. Gregory let himself in. She was behind the stove when he entered.

“Hi, sweetheart.”

He kissed Brandi when he said that.

“Hi, Greg. I wasn’t expecting you home.”

“I know you aren’t. I only wanted to spend time with you and Marissa today for lunch.”

“I’m very thankful to have you as my husband. I’m also thankful Mom and Dad like you as their son – in – law.”

“So am I. What are you making?”

“Egg toast for Marissa. Would you like to go ahead and give her a full glass of water? She had some orange juice earlier.”

“Be glad to. I only came home to check on Marissa.”

“I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you.”

“How is she feeling?”

“Ask her that yourself. I’m not answering for her,” Brandi answered.

“You’re right. I was thinking of having either meatloaf or turkey for lunch,” he told her as he filled up Marissa’s glass like Brandi asked him to.

“Thank you for taking that upstairs for me. I’m going to give her the egg toast myself.”

“I wouldn’t mind doing that either.”

“It’s not done yet since I just started when you walked in.”

“Okay.”

He took the glass with him upstairs. He’d recently vacuumed the carpet over the weekend and didn’t want to ruin it. He saw Marissa’s bedroom door was closed. Gregory let himself in. Marissa was sound asleep, so all he could do was leave the glass by her bed.

Gregory was about to leave Marissa’s bedroom when he heard the doorbell ring.

“I’ll get it, Brandi!”

“Thank you!”

He headed to the front door. Gregory saw it was a woman with a laundry bag. What is going on here? He asked himself. Gregory will have to ask about the woman at dinnertime. He opened the door.

“Thank you for letting me in, sir.”

“You’re welcome,” Gregory told Rachel. She came in with a bag. He saw Brandi with the plate of eggs and toast.

“I came back to get the clothes, Brandi.”

“All right. Is there anything I can do for you right now?”

“I’m good, but maybe next time. You look pretty busy with that plate in your hands.”

“Have you met my husband yet?” Brandi asked her.

“No, we haven’t met yet, Brandi. You can go ahead and worry about your eggs. I’ll be all right.”

“Sounds good.”

“Sorry I didn’t introduce myself right away. My name’s Rachel Donovan. What’s yours?”

“Gregory McCarey. It’s nice to have finally met you.”

“Same to you. Also thank you for letting me use your laundry room.”

“Anytime, Rachel. You can call me Greg for short if you’d like. I answer to either one.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that. I’m not good with names.”

“Takes time.”

Rachel went ahead and headed to the laundry room when he closed the door behind her. Then he followed Brandi back to the kitchen.

“Is she one of the new neighbors we have here?”

Brandi nodded.

“This is the first time I’ve seen and met. I’m pretty sure that she’s a nice person.”

“You may never know,” he said as he helped himself to the kitchen door.

He decided on a meatloaf sandwich.

While Brandi and Gregory were talking in the kitchen, Rachel could hear their conversation about her. She was familiar with the name McCarey because of the lead singer of the rock ‘n’ roll group. She thought he had a good voice. She wondered if Brandi and her husband were related to Jay. As she put the dry clothes in the bag, she continued to listen on what these people were saying about her. It was nothing negative, which she was thankful for.

Rachel also head heard a child cough from upstairs. She felt bad for the child who had to miss school. After she pout them in the bag, Rachel headed for the kitchen.

“I’m leaving now, Brandi. I think I’m done with my laundry today.”

The child continued to cough.

“You’re very welcome, Rachel.”

“It was nice to meet you.”

“Same to you. Have a nice rest of your day,” he told her.

“Thank you.”

So Gregory finished his meatloaf sandwich and took a long sip of water. He felt much better.

“I’m going to leave in about ten minutes. I’m going to check on Marissa.”

“Was she awake earlier when you came home?”

“She was asleep, so I didn’t bother waking her up. I hope she’s awake so I can talk to her.”

The McCareys were a well – known family who cared about one another and took care of their problems. One of their beliefs is not to have the family fall apart. They don’t like it when bad things happen. This family sticks together. So Greg went upstairs to Marissa’s bedroom. He could take Marissa’s plate down to the kitchen so that way Brandi wouldn’t have to do it later.

Gregory saw her bedroom door was open. He saw that his daughter indeed was awake.

“Hi, sweetie. How are you feeling?”

“Tired. My throat is still itchy.”

He saw that for himself enough to know.

“It’ll go away. We’re going to do our best to keep Allison away from you so she wouldn’t get sick herself. We don’t want that to happen.”

All she could do right now was nod her head.

“Are you done with your plate?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Although Marissa is in middle school now, she still calls him that.

“I’ll be home later tonight to check on you. I hope you’ll feel a bit better then.”

He kept her door open. When he left, Marissa fell back asleep.

“I think I’d better head back to work. I’ll see you tonight, Brandi.”

“I shall look forward to it.”

He then left and drove back to the bank.


	4. Chapter 4

Greg picked up Allison from school since Brandi had to stay home with Marissa. Greg came right on time. She wasn’t waiting very long for him to arrive.

“Hi, Allison,” he greeted his daughter as she hopped into the passenger’s seat of the car.

“Hi, Daddy. How’s Marissa?”

“Still the same. She doesn’t sound a lot better. I’m sure she would be happy that her younger sister still cares about her.”

“Of course she knows, Daddy. I remember Mommy saying that’s why we’re the McCareys.”

“She’s exactly right.”

“I guess you don’t want me to see Marissa and give her a card me and my friends made for her today?” asked Allison.

Greg turned at the stoplight before he’d said anything else.

“No. Your mother and I don’t want you near your sister so that way you wouldn’t get her cold.”

“At least either of you can give it to her for me?”

“Yes, we can. You can show us the card you made for her to your mother and I.”

“I want to, since it was my idea. We did it in art class.”

“You’re very good at art. Maybe you’ll become an artist when you get older.”

“That’s one of the ideas I want to do. I have other ideas too. Are you doing on what you’re doing now?” asked Allison.

“This isn’t a dream job, sweetheart. You know what I wanted to do?”

“What, Daddy?”

“I wanted to act on either television or movies. Your grandfather used to tell me and my sisters that you should become whatever your first dream job since you’re good at it.”

Allison liked that saying. Gregory has only three sisters while he’s the only boy.

“How come you’re not a famous person if acting was what your dream job was?”

“I don’t know. I’m also good with numbers. I got a job at the bank instead. It would have taken me a long shot to get big. Acting is never easy.”

They arrived home as he said those words. Allison understood what her father had just told her, and she believed it.

“Nothing is easy, Daddy. I think Mommy would like to see my card that I made for my sister. My friends who know Marissa helped me with the card.”

“That was very nice of them to add on,” he said as they parked his car in the driveway.

Allison quickly grabbed her backpack as she got out of the car.

She quickly slammed the door and went straight for the kitchen.

“Hi, Mommy!” Marissa heard her younger sister say.

“Hi, honey. How was your day at school today?” asked Brandi.

“It went fine. My friends and I made a card for Marissa.”

“That was sweet of you to do that. I’m sure Marissa would appreciate it.”

“I know. Daddy says that I can’t give Marissa this card myself since she’s sick.

“How nice for you to do that,” Brandi told her daughter.

“Daddy told me the same thing.”

“I’m sure that he did.”

“Hi, Brandi. How’s Marissa feeling?”

“She’s feeling a little better, which is a good thing.”

“I have a card that my friends and I made for Marissa.”

“That’s very thoughtful.”

“That’s what I told her too, Brandi. Didn’t I, Allison?”

“Yes, you did.”

Allison said, “Wanna see the card?”

“I think you should wait until after dinner to show us,” she told Allison.

“Okay. Let me take my backpack to my room first.”

Neither Gregory and Brandi said anything as they both watched their daughter walk upstairs.

“I told Allison on the way home that was thoughtful to think of her sister like that.”

“indeed it was sweet. I did make my own cards for other people like Wendy. Even she can tell you that.”

Allison returned to the kitchen with her card.

“Here you go. Marissa’s coughing again. Do you want to give her my card too?” asked Allison.

“Thank you for saying something about your sister. Give me the card now while I see what your sister wants,” said Brandi.

“Okay, Mommy.”

“Brandi, let me do this. You’ve been doing this all day.”

“Thank you, Greg. I deserve a break for the evening.”

“Of course you do.”

Greg took the card from Allison and headed upstairs.

“What are we having for dinner?”

“Homemade pizza. It’s in the oven right now.”

“Yea! I love homemade pizza!” she said as her stomach began to growl.

“I said it just in time, didn’t I?”

“Yes, Mommy You sure did.”

“And your sister is having a slice. She’s feeling a lot better than yesterday. Which is a good thing.”

“Good. Can she eat at the table yet?” asked Allison.

“Not yet. At least she’s well enough to have some of it. I’m also giving her chicken noodle soup to go with the pizza.”

“Both at the same time? That’s disgusting.”

“I know it is, but she’s having it for tonight,” said Brandi as they both watched as Greg returned to the kitchen.

“How is Marissa?” asked Brandi.

“She’s doing a lot better because of your card, Allison. She looks like she is appreciating what you did for her. Brandi, do we have anymore cough drops? Marissa needs one.”

“Is that why she asked for one?”

“That and another glass of orange juice. I’ll take care of the juice.”

“All right. We don’t have anymore cough drops. I’ll put it on the list. It looks like Marissa took the last one a few hours ago. How is her throat?”

“She should be fine when we get her another one. Right now Marissa’s throat is dry.”

“Thank you for telling me, Greg.”

“is that homemade pizza I smell?”

“Yes, it is. I was just telling Allison here that Marissa feels well enough to have a slice of pepperoni.”

“I like cheese better.”

“I know, Allison, I chose pepperoni this time. There’s always next time.”

“I miss being around Marissa, Mommy. I haven’t seen her since she got sick.”

“I’m sure you do miss her. I’m sure Marissa misses all of us since we haven’t seen much of her,” Greg told Allison.

“I know. I can’t wait to see my sister again.”

“I’m sure Marissa thinks the same thing of going back to school. Maybe by Thursday or Friday will be the day to make that happen. She’ll have a lot of schoolwork to catch up on.”

“Your mother’s right about Marissa returning to school.”

“I know. I’ll be sure to tell my friends about what Marissa said. We all worked hard on it.”

Allison’s card that she made was saying “Get well soon, Marissa. We hope this card will make you feel a lot better.”

She’d made up yellow flowers, butterflies, along with a sky with a nice rainbow. Both of the sky and rainbow had a happy face,

It was time to let the timer go off. Brandi let it cool down for another few minutes as Allison’s stomach continued to growl. After that, she let Greg get started on Marissa’s soup. He did that while Brandi put the pizza on the counter by the sink.

“Allison, would you mind setting the table down for us?”

“Yes, I’ll do it.”

Allison grabbed three plates and set them on the table.

“Thank you, honey. I can take care of Marissa,” he said.

Today was only Tuesday, so it looks closer to Brandi and Greg that Marissa would return to school on Thursday and not Friday.

After the pizza cooled off, Brandi began to cut the pizza into slices as Greg carried a plate of pizza and a bowl of soup and the glass of orange juice.

When he rejoined his family, they each helped themselves to a piece of pizza. None of them said much of anything while they ate. Allison and Greg each had two slices. It was getting closer for Allison to hop into bed after doing her homework.

“Do you have any homework for tonight?”

“No. I did it all at school so I won’t have to,” she answered.

“Not even to read a book in your free time tonight?” Brandi asked.

“I was thinking of starting the Nancy Drew series. I’ve been waiting to read those for a long time.”

“You’ll love Nancy Drew. The author was my favorite,” she told Allison.

“I read the Hardy Boys and read the whole series also.”

“I bet. I’m thinking of going to bed early so I can read for a while.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” he said as they stood up to have Allison wash the dishes since it was her turn.

After doing the dishes, the clock began to chime eight times. Allison usually goes to bed at that time, but is allowed to stay up until nine. She even took a bath and then said good – night to Greg and Brandi. It was eight because Brandi made the pizza before seven. 

As Allison headed upstairs, Brandi told her husband, “It’s good that she cares about Marissa.”

“Indeed.”


End file.
